Two Hearts Stand As One
by Cookie M 2012
Summary: Po's chi was drained by Ke-Pa and now he is slowly dying. But what happens when Tigress shares her feelings before his Chi regained? *My idea for the KFPLOA episode; enter the dragon.* Plz r&r!


_** This is a Tipo scene i thought would be the great for the KFPLOA episode; "Enter The Dragon."**_

_**Hope you guys R&R and like it!**_

_**Please note that I changed it a little!**_

_**:D**_

_**~Cookie~**_

* * *

Tigress was stunned.

Po... the Dragon Warrior...

The one she had hidden feelings for...

Was defeated, by Ke-Pa.

His Chi was drained and he ...

He didn't have much time left. Shifu was on the panda's right side, checking his breathing.

"Get the villagers to safety," said Tigress to her comrades, Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis. "Whatever it takes."

"But what about-" Mantis began.

"Go!"

And with that, the warriors were gone to get the villagers to safety. Tigress glared at Ke-Pa, who was flying above them, laughing evilly. Then she heard a cough and looked down. Shifu's ear twitched at the sound as he smiled. Tigress' eyes went big as he knelt down, placing a paw on Po's back.

"Po!" She said.

"He's alive!" Said Shifu.

The two master's hopped and leaned in towards the panda's face.

"For now," said Tigress, looking at Shifu as she said so. "With his hero's chi drained he can't have much time. What can we do?"

"I don't know- I um..." Shifu began. He looked sad for a minute, then his eyes went big.

"The Peach tree!" He finally said. "The Peach tree!"

Tigress snapped into action and lifted Po's left arm, supporting his left side while Shifu supported his right. They slowly made their way to the peach tree, during that time Tigress prayed and hoped Po was going to be OK.

* * *

***At the peach tree.***

They made it to the Peach Tree within a few minutes. They slowly made it up the steps, still supported the draining panda's sides. Tigress gazed down at Po worriedly as he coughed.

_Please make it Po... Please... _she prayed.

They laid Po gently on the ground.

"Ow..." He said effortlessly.

Tigress stared at the tree.

"Master... look at it... the tree... it's _dead._" Said Tigress, slowly turning to face her master. Shifu looked back, looking worried also.

"Looks can be deceiving Tigress," he began. "The Peach Tree saved Ooguay in his time of need." He turned to Po...

"And now it'll save Po."

Tigress looked back at the peach tree for a brief second, before Tigress runs over to help Shifu sit Po up. Po reaches his hand out to touch the tree. Shifu and Tigress watch anxiously to see what will happen when Po touches it. Po opens his eyes and lays his hand on the tree. The tree turns into dust and blows away in the wind. Shifu gasps as Po's arm falls to the ground.

"I'm... sorry Panda." Shifu said sadly.

"No... I'm the one who's... sorry."

Tigress grabbed Po's arm, and held his paw in hers.

"Don't speak Po, save your strength." She said softly.

"I have to say this. This is all my fault. If I would've listened to you instead of..." Po flinched in pain before he could finish the sentence. Shifu smiled a little as he patted Po's arm.

"It's alright Panda." He said.

"No..it's not! I got confused, I thought it was more important to be treated like a hero then... to act like one."

Tigress smiled softly, realizing the panda had learned his lesson.

"I just wish…" Po's eyes start rolling back. "I had… " Po begian falling back. "Another… chance."

Po slowly began to slip out of Tigress' grasp.

"Po... Po!"

Shifu placed the limp panda on the ground, as his ears flattened across his head. Tigress' heart beat to skip beats.

"It's over...Po is... gone... and Ke-Pa has won." Said shifu, looking up at Tigress sorrowfully.

Tigress didn't want to believe it... But reality forced her to open her eyes a see the truth. She just let her head hang over Po's corpse, feeling thousands of emotions that she was forced to hide her entire life. The two were like this for some time, until Shifu stood up and walked over to Tigress side, and placed a paw on her shoulder.

"I know you had feelings for Po Tigress... I'll leave you here... the others will need my help. But don't stay long OK? We'll need you too."

Tigress said nothing, and gave a single nod. Shifu's head bowed low as she left. Leaving the feline to stare at the panda's body. For the first time in 20 years, Tigress began to cry as she laid Po's head on her lap, gripping his stone cold paw.

"I'm sorry." she sobbed. "I'm sorry for everything I had done to you. I wish we could start over! I want you to see the _real_ me. Not the cold side of me. I wish I was nicer to you... I wish you were here. We need you... the _villagers _need you... your father needs you..." She stared down at his face.

"_I _need you..." She whispered tearfully as she wiped her tears away. She let go of Po's paw, letting hit the soil beneath them softly. She closed her eyes as one tear fell from her cheek, and landed on Po's cheek.

"The reason I risked my life by pushing you out of the way from Shen is because I..." She bent her head down and kissed Po on the lips. She stayed like that for a minute, not wanting the kiss to end. But soon she left his lips free from hers, but their noses were stilling touching.

"I love you..." she whispered finally.

Tigress could hear screams from the villagers. She knew that she had to go and help there and then. But before she could move Po's head, she saw a glow coming from her left. She turned her head and gasped. A little green plant was out of the ground, switching from green to gold, as if it was blinking... and Po's finger was touching barely touching.

"A sapling..." Tigress whispered.

She gasped when Po's arm turned gold, and his stomach, and his other arm, and his legs... and his head. Her eyes widened as Po's body floated up into the air. Then there was a eye blinding light, which knocked Tigress back, forcing her to look away, shielding her eyes. She began to feel strange. She opened her eyes into slits and looked down and gasped. Since his head was on her lap, Tigress' pants began to turn gold too, then the rest of her. She closed her eyes as the light consumed her. When the light died down, she opened her eyes again to find her clothes were no longer to what they were before. She was wearing a black long sleeved she with gold paw wraps and black pants. There was a sash that held a samurai sword on her waist. She heard a moan, and small 'I love you too', as she slowly turned her head back, expecting to see Po's corpse coming back down to the ground once more. It was standing! Po's eyes opened.

"Tigress?" He said. Tigress was ready to start crying again, so she lunged at him as tight as she could.

"Your alive!" She declared. Po was taken back at her actions, but hugged her back.

"Are you OK?" he said, checking to see if she got any injuries. But then he saw what she was wearing. Then he saw what _he _was wearing. Black pants with a white cloak.

"What happened?"

"I'll explain later, after we defeat Ke- Look out!"

Po turned to see 2 evil spirits spinning around them.

"Look what we have here." Said one. "The Valley's love birds. Let's make them confess."

Tigress and Po were now back to back, watching them, secretly holding each others paw. But then something told Tigress to get the sword.

"Let's kill 'um instead!" Said the other.

"Yeah!"

As the spirits separate, one faced Tigress, while the other faced Po. As one went for Tigress, she had the sword out and pointed it at the spirit. There was a sudden light, and the spirit was gone. Tigress turned to see that Po's paw was out in front of him, and the other spirit was gone too.

"You hero's chi..." she said. "It's-"

"In you too... well, in the sword but still."

Po and Tigress held each other again.

"It's time to save the world..." said Po. He lifted Tigress' head up with his finger so they were staring into each others eyes.

"Together." He finished. They shared a small kiss before running for battle.

And this time, Tigress wasn't going to allow her panda get hurt.

* * *

_**The end.**_

**There you go guys!**

**OK, before i get any flames, I KNOW I changed the scene kinda... well actually _a lot_... but i only wanted to add in a little PoXTigress scene into it. **

**Please say something nice about it.**

**:3**

**I only got this idea at around 12 today!**

**I hope you like it!**


End file.
